Igloo
.]] Igloos are the homes that penguins can live in on Club Penguin. They can be bought in a catalog called "Igloo Upgrades". A list of member igloos can be accessed by clicking on the igloo located on the right corner of Map. When you create an account, you automatically get a Basic Igloo. Members can customize this igloo, but Non-Members can only get the Basic Igloo. The default flooring of most igloos is ice. On May 28, 2009, along with the update of cards on Card-Jitsu, The Club Penguin Team put a new background. On August 27, 2010, players are able to save their igloos in an inventory. Current Igloos There are a number of igloos that are always available for purchase. Some igloos are special, and only are available at certain events. The Secret Deluxe Stone Igloo seems to be hidden in every Igloo Upgrades edition. Basic Igloo The Basic Igloo is the default igloo you get when an account is created. However, if a penguin wishes to change back to their basic igloo, they must pay 1,500 coins. Non-Members are not allowed to have any other Igloo style, so they are forced to have this style Igloo. Candy Igloo The Candy Igloo is the same as the Basic Igloo. however, the walls are pink. It is also worth 1,500 coins. Snow Igloo The snow igloo is like the Basic Igloo but the walls are made of snow and has no windows. It is pretty much the same to the Candy and Basic igloo except the walls are pure snow white. It also costs 1500 coins. Deluxe Candy Igloo The Deluxe Candy Igloo is a wider theme. It is also worth 3,000 coins. Deluxe Snow Igloo The Deluxe Snow Igloo is again the wider version of the basic igloo. However, the walls are made of snow and has no windows. It is worth 3,000 coins. Split Level Igloo The Split Level Igloo is an igloo with a bottom floor and top floor. A short stack of steps separates the levels. This igloo has no windows. Due to its larger size and better appearance, it is the most popular, and thereby more expensive, at 4,600 coins. Candy Split Level Igloo The Candy Split Level Igloo is the same as the basic split-level, however, it is in an aforementioned pink color. It is worth 4,600 coins. Snow Split Level Igloo The Snow Split Level Igloo is a snow-made version of the Split Level Igloo It is 4,600 coins. Secret Stone Igloo The Stone Igloo is a hidden igloo with a stony theme and has no windows. The door is also made of stone instead of wood unlike the other igloos and it does not open when a cursor hovers over it. It is worth at a more expensive 2,000 coins. Secret Stone Deluxe Igloo The Secret Deluxe Igloo is the stony version of the Deluxe Igloo. Also, it is hidden. It has no windows like the regular Deluxe Igloo and has a door made of stone that does not open when a cursor hovers over it. The Deluxe Stone igloo can be bought at a cost of 5,000 coins. Dojo Igloo The Dojo Igloo is found in the Martial Artworks catalog for 5,000 coins. It resembled the Dojo with a raised area around the edge. Only ninja penguins can buy this interior. Snowy Backyard Igloo It is similar to the Backyard Igloo, but with snowy floor instead of the phony grass. It is worth 3,500 coins Gym Igloo This is a large igloo, and old as well. It has a high ceiling and costs 4.800 coins. Bamboo Hut The bamboo hut is like the Log Cabin igloo. It has a window, and costs 3,200 coins. Cozy Cottage igloo It is a brand new igloo with a tree trunk in the middle, a window, and a stream running next to it. It costs 2,500 coins so it isn't quite expensive. Jack-o-Lantern Igloo This igloo returns every year for Halloween. It is shaped like a Jack-o-Lantern. Party Igloos Some other igloos are designed to be in line with the month's party. These include: *Ice Castle (Snow Festival and returned for Medieval Party) 5,100 coins. *Fish Bowl (Igloo) (Ocean/Water) 2,400 coins. *Tent (Camping) 2,700 coins. *Log Cabin (Western Party) 4,100 coins. *Gym Igloo (Sports Party, Penguin Games) 4,800 coins. *Pirate Ship Igloo (Pirate) 4,200 coins. *Jack-O-Lantern (igloo) (Halloween) 2,700 coins. *Snow Globe Igloo (Christmas Party) 3,700 coins. *Pink Ice Castle (Medieval Party) 4,900 coins. *Bamboo Hut (Summer Kick-off Party) 3,200 coins. *Treehouse Igloo (Medieval Party) 4,500 coins. *Circus Tent (The Fair) 700 Tickets. Note: Some of those igloos get cleared, and brought back as time passes. Examples of Igloo Music *Beach Mix *Cool Surf *Jazz *Dance Mix 1 *Superheroes/For Great Justice *Dance Mix 2 *Medieval Town *Epic Battle *Folk Guitar *Fall Fair *Halloween *Halloween Dance *Snowy Holidays *Christmas Piano Medley *Pop Song *Anniversary Party *Team Blue 2 *Ocean Voyage *Water Party *Fiesta *Egyptian Wrap *Pterodactyl Ptune *Noir Noises *Twice Upon a Time *Flipper Stomper *Coconut Gallery of igloos File:Puffle_Lover_House.png|A Cave Igloo Image:My igloo.jpg|An igloo. Image:Dorm Igloo.JPG|A split-level igloo. Image:Titanic igloo.JPG|A Log Cabin igloo. Image:Disco igloo.PNG|A disco igloo. Image:Z_x_y_winter_igloo.jpg|A Christmas-themed igloo. Image:A_christmas_style_dojo_igloo.png|A Christmas-Style Dojo igloo. Image:Snow_globe_igloo.png|A Snow Globe igloo. Image:A castle igloo.png|A castle igloo. Image:Basic igloo.PNG|The basic/default igloo. Image:New back igloo.PNG|The New Background since May 28, 2009. Image:Igloo Christmas Night.PNG|The Background during the Holiday Party 2009. File:Waterslide_igloo.png|A water slide igloo File:Beta_Igloo.png|The basic/default igloo during beta testing that looks like the one in Penguin Chat 3 Hasjungleigloo.png|A jungle igloo. File:Modern_igloo.png|A modern themed igloo CPAL1.png|A plane igloo. selena82822igloo.jpeg|A hotel igloo SWFs *Igloo Upgrades Category:Places Category:Club Penguin Category:Items Category:Igloo Category:Igloos